Episode 51
51- Aug 8, 2011 Runtime 1:23:30 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, Nick, and Roy (hunter name Lydia) (from My Fair Hunter) joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. Topics of Discussion My Fair Hunter Podcast is discussed, at the time of recording it had not yet premiered. OPERATION “Cherry Blossom” talked about, it’s a war of love. Ostriches don’t hide their heads in sand. Enjoy the clone meat. The deliciousness of wedding cake after a year in the freezer is discussed. Nick has over 1,000 days of play time in FF11! The game Catherine is discussed. Krystian talks about his game Trauma being released. Krystian talks about King Kong Lives (70’s movie). Viewer questions are answered. The “wyvern” pronunciation debate begins. (“Why” ask?). What would happen if you went from zones concept to an open world in MH? Remember more is better and “uh”. If Rathian loses its tail can it still poison you? Yes, it can. What’s the best job in MH? It has to be the furniture maker. The worst job is dong (tail) cleaner or the guy that has to sort the hunter’s box. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Tragedy on the Tundra/ Barioth x2 / Nick, - Quest Complete Bedevil a Deviljho/ Deviljho, Barioth / N/A - Quest Complete Wear Gods Fear to Tread/ Alatreon / Shepard- Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro OPERATION “Cherry Blossom” (a joint effort between Well Done and MHPC to encourage CAPCOM to release MHP3 in the west) this intro last until about 2:20. Then we get our info from Krystian, the music hits and we see My Fair Hunter podcast intro clips. Shepard edited this one? 14:37 “POST NOW” pops up with a background of Capcom Unity thread as the background. 17:30 Shout out to Brad Gallaway (his info pops up) who was a guest on episode #44. 20:13 fan art of Gigginox and “Monster Hunter Nightmares” debuts. Episode #1: The Ghost Cart. It’s a ghost story from Roy. The mood is slightly broken when his character is paralyzed by a bnahabra. 23:43 go to youtube.com/namfoodles to see more Nick FF11 action. 28:52 Pop up for Eight-Four Podcast (mentioned as translators of MH in previous podcasts) 34:00 Deviljho pop stars 35:40 Krystian sings “Highway to the Danger Zone” seems like he did in #24 as well. 36:02 fan art of Gigginox and “Monster Hunter Nightmares” continue. Episode #2: Beware What You Eat. It’s a ghost story from Krystian about green life powders. 42:30 Wise Teachings According to K.O. Han #6 (KO Han vs. Rathian) Alatreon is turkey gobbles. Roy dies on the Alatreon quest (trivia factoid!). 49:18 Trauma trailer (A Krystian Majewski joint) 8/8/11 is a month and a day before Nick’s b-day! If you’ve followed the podcast closely or read this wiki well, you know the full date of birth. Now for his social security number! 19 Sep is Krystian’s, Oct 13 is Shepard. Do some math and you’ll have his too. 51:25 shout out to Roger Travis’s website (info pops up) http://livingepic.blogspot.com/ A classics professor at UConn. 54:17 “Buy Trauma” Bieber Shep pop up too. 55:44 our MHPC title screen, piano music and “At this point Skype exploded in a flaming mess” “All of us could re-connected, except for Roy” “Before we get to that though, it’s time for another story!” 56:08 fan art of Gigginox and “Monster Hunter Nightmares” continue. Episode #3: Never Go On Vaction. It’s a ghost story from Nahxela about Shepard’s house sitting adventure. Our piano music finally gets a name its “Plucky Daisy” by Kevin MacLeod. Nick has “Bat Outta Hell” by Meatloaf stuck in his head. 1:07:57 Black and white highlight footage, Alatreon runs into the bombs and dies. Halleluiah plays. 1:09:31 “Remember: The Event Quest “Where Gods Fear to Tread” will give Skypiercers as normal quest rewards”. “The normal Alatreon quest “The Simmering Darkness” only gives Skypiercers if both horns are broken”. Shepard is HR 107 here. 1:10 fan art of Gigginox/Pikachu and “Monster Hunter Nightmares” continue. Episode #4: Tale of the Baggi-Man. It’s a ghost story from Shepard (of course) about Great Baggi (of course). 1:14:26 “myfairhunter.tumblr.com”, vimeo address and http://kotowari.org/. Recurring/New Jokes Nick reveals his FB persona Barroth Wyvern. Accidental cannibalism and Nick’s legal tips. Have a bag of carves. Teamwork! De-donging (tale cutting) “Run coward, run!” Krystian doesn’t mince words. End show line –“Only you can prevent forest fires in your pants”. After the bump, Monster Hunter Fest Week #2 – Shepard’s visage returns to offer you prizes for participating in Operation “Cherry Blossom” including artwork done by his brother-in-law (Dos Alligator).